The invention relates to liquid compositions which comprise a high overall concentration of anionic and nonionic surfactants, but are free from alkanolamines and salts thereof. The liquid compositions can be used for the washing and cleaning of textiles and, in combination with bleaching systems, exhibit an advantageous bleaching efficacy.
Liquid detergents are enjoying greatly increasing popularity in the market because they can be dosed easily and without dust formation, they rapidly release the washing-active ingredients upon washing and, moreover, they do not leave behind residues on the laundry. In this connection, in recent years, a trend has also caught on for ever more concentrated liquid detergents in order to be able to produce small, easy-to-handle packaging units and to reduce transportation costs.
The production of highly concentrated liquid detergents necessitates the use of very readily soluble surfactants, hydrotropes and solvents. In such products, the use of anionic surfactants in the form of their very readily soluble ethanolamine salts and also the use of ethanolamines as solvents is very widespread.
A major disadvantage of the liquid detergents is their low compatibility with bleaching systems and, resulting therefrom, their poor detergency on bleachable soilings.
The object was therefore to provide concentrated compositions, in particular with a high surfactant fraction, which, when used with bleaching systems, permit an advantageous removal of bleachable soilings during washing.